Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a brake device for a bicycle, especially relates to a hydraulic disc brake device that can be easily repaired and has low-scale windage and smooth wire routing.
Description of Related Art
Bicycles have been becoming widely promoted co-friendly products worldwide. The market of bicycles has been continuously expanded due to its distinguishing features on energy saving, environmental protection and city transportation. In this situation, hydraulic disc brake device for bicycles has been developed to achieve a better brake effect. Compared to the conventional mechanical disc brake device, the hydraulic disc brake device has advantages on high brake strength and efficiency. Therefore, the hydraulic disc brake device has been becoming a typical component of hi-end bicycles.
Two types of hydraulic disc brake devices in the market nowadays. One type is full hydraulic disc brake device; another type is semi hydraulic disc brake device. The full hydraulic disc brake device is commonly equipped in a cycling road bicycle with flat handle bar. If the full hydraulic disc brake device is equipped in a cycling road bicycle with raiser handle bar, the price is commonly expensive and the species tend to be few. Therefore, most of the handle bars use the mechanical disc brake device. Furthermore, if the hydraulic disc brake device is used, the hydraulic mechanism having the pistons should be assembled under the stem, thus a large-scale windage will be produced.
In the semi hydraulic disc brake device, in addition to the disc brake plate and the hydraulic clamp, a hydraulic mechanism should be used to change the oil pressure, and the hydraulic mechanism is controlled by the brake cable. The brake cable is connected with the piston in the hydraulic mechanism, and the pressure is transferred to the hydraulic clamp to resist the rotation of the wheel to perform a brake. However, this kind of hydraulic disc brake device is protruded from the bicycle body, thereby inducing large-scale windage, heavy weight and bad appearance. The semi hydraulic disc brake device can also be assembled in the stem, but the assembling procedure is complicated, and it is not favorable for repairing and replacing new components.
Therefore, there is a need to develop a hydraulic disc brake device that has low-scale windage, smooth wire routing and is easy to repair.